


Nova Is A Ray Of Sunshine

by ExoticDumbass



Series: Server Appreciation Works [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, I added every family emoji, I’ll always be here for you!, Nova Ily 🥰🥰🥰☺️☺️❤️❤️❤️, Nova is A Ray of Sunshine, Nova is literally a ray of sunshine, Nova you are loved and cherished, Nova you’re the bestest!!!, WE ALL LOVE YOU NOVA 🙇🙇🙇🫂🫂, and family always stick together!, and the server will be too!, because you are in a big family, that will always love you, we’re family!, 👨👩👦👨👩👧👨👩👧👦👩👩👧👦👩👩👧👩👩👦👨👩👧👧👨👩👦👦👩👩👦👦👩👩👧👧👨👨👦👨👨👧👨👨👧👦👨👨👦👦👨👨👧👧👩👦👩👧👩👧👦👨👧👦👨👧👨👦👩👧👧👩👦👦👨👦👦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticDumbass/pseuds/ExoticDumbass
Summary: Nova…I love you. You are and always will be my non-biological sibling I will always love!
Series: Server Appreciation Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Nova Is A Ray Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [November_Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/gifts).



> I made this just for you! I might make more for the server but I get anxiety 📈📈📈 and busy schedules™️
> 
> I hope you like 👉👈

This ones for you Nova!!! 

Nova, I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!!!!!!! You’re a ray of sunshine and I couldn’t have asked for more!!! You’re one of the bestest family members I’ve ever had and I just love you so much! It really warms my heart whenever you reply to me or say something in general because you’re a genuinely likable and lovable person! I never get bored of talking with you and when I leave and come back there’s always something new and refreshing you have to say that makes me feel better or even nicer than what I’m feeling that day! 

If anyone, and I mean anyone makes you feel bad, make sure you know that you can always come to me to talk! It’s okay if you don’t want to come to me for comfort but just know that I’ll always be here for you and that I’ll always love you like my own sibling! We’re all family, and family stick together always! I hope you have fun and are able to be here with everyone along the journey! And I hope we have a long journey together because I don’t want any of this to ever end!!! You being a part of my life already makes it better because you are you and I just love you lots!

The server will always love you even in hard times! We love and cherish you and hope that you are happy! And even when you’re feeling sad or anguished I hope that you can rely on the server sometimes to help you feel better! 

You are the sun and we wish you always burn big and bright! We hope that you can be happy with us and hope that you can stay with us as long as you are here! 

**Author's Note:**

> Nova you are amazing!!! ♥️❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤎🤍💗💓💞💕❣️💖💘💝💟
> 
> You are the sun and I can’t live without you! ☀️ 🔆🔆🔆


End file.
